The Night Before Christmas
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie spend Christmas Eve together winding down after a party.


_AN: 12/25/2015 - So it seems that I like writing Christmas stories. I have done so for the Ghost and Mrs. Muir (The Magic of Christmas), the X-Files (Santa Baby – rated M), and now Sleepy Hollow. I've always felt that Christmas is a special time and like to imagine how our beloved characters might celebrate the holidays. So I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you have a wonderful holiday season!_

The Night Before Christmas

By Dark Poltergeist

The last two days had been non-stop, working a criminal case to collar a local murderer, and then tracking and killing a nasty but insignificant demon. Abbie was tired, dead tired, but it was Christmas Eve and she had promised her sister Jenny that both she and Crane would show up at Jenny's little Christmas party. So they made an appearance, enjoyed the food, the camaraderie and copious amounts of alcohol, and when they felt like they were going to fall over, they took a taxi back to their place.

They had only been back for a short time and Abbie had excused herself to slip off to the bedroom where she changed into her blue silk lounging pants and blue silk tank top. She ran a quick brush through her hair, looked at her reflection in the mirror, noting how tired she looked, and then set down her brush. She had promised Crane to spend some quiet time with him before they settled in for the night. And she found that she really enjoyed her quiet time with him. He was comforting in a way that she couldn't even define, he just somehow got her, and knew exactly what to do when she needed solace. Mind you, he also knew how to irritate the crap out of her, but when they were in sync in a calm space, there was nothing more comforting.

When she arrived in the living room, she saw that Crane had a small fire going that was just now starting to warm the area in the living room. The lights were off except for the fire and when she looked out at the moonlit night, she saw that it was starting to snow. It was a lovely night.

She looked back at her unorthodox but still amazing friend, and smiled to herself. He had entered her life in such a strange fashion, but now three years later, she couldn't imagine life without him. She didn't want to imagine her life without him. At last he deemed the fire appropriate and set the tools to the side. As he turned to face her she saw the lines of weariness in his face, but despite that the smile he had for her was genuine.

"Crane?"

"Miss Mills?"

"You need to change into something more comfortable."

"But I am comfortable," he frowned at her, gesturing to his usual attire which included his outer coat.

Abbie snorted. "That is not comfortable. This is comfortable," she gestured to herself, not aware how closely her night wear clung to her frame.

Ichabod stared at her for a long moment and it seemed that he forgot to blink.

"Crane? Earth to Crane."

He finally blinked, shook his head and focused on Abbie's face. "I'm sorry. What was it you were saying?

"That you need to put on something more comfortable if you're going to sit out here and hang with me."

"I assure that I am…quite fine," he blinked and didn't quite slur his words, the effects of alcohol still not out of his system.

"Nope, that is…not how this works. If I'm in my comfy clothes, well then…then you have to be too."

Ichabod scowled and Abbie just laughed at him. "So either you go to your room and change or…"

"Or what, Lieutenant?" Crane's blue eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Will you march me in there and force me…to be comfortable? Perhaps…a firearm held to my head? Oh, but that's only…if you can reach that high."

"I can reach just fine… thank you very much," she slurred ever so slightly and Crane laughed.

"Well then, how…would you do to enforce my compliance? Lieutenant" He finished softly in that damn sexy voice of his.

"I might have to…to punish you," she said equally flirty.

His gaze on her was filled with what? He stared at her for a long moment and then cleared his throat. "Well…then… so as…to prevent bodily harm…I had best…do my best to attend to your orders." He openly appraised her.

"Orders, Crane?"

"Lieutenant, I was in the army. I know orders when I hear them."

Abbie giggled and Crane grinned at her. "Though if this were Army rank…you would be serving under me," he declared whispering in her ear as he began to walk by her. She shivered and blushed, turning away from him as he laughed his way out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later, and somewhat tentatively entered the room. He walked over to the couch and found Abbie had draped the overlarge blanket about her and her head was nodding down as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Crane gave her an indulgent smile and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh, Crane, you're back." She looked up into his mid-section and saw that he was wearing flannel pajama pants that sagged ever so slightly on his hips. And a matching pajama top that was buttoned except for the top button. She squinted and saw that they were uneven. Clearly the effects of the alcohol had not worn off yet. She pointed at him and giggled.

"Miss Mills?"

"Your pajamas?"

"What's wrong with them?" He looked crestfallen.

She did note that they were the red plaid nightwear that she had just recently bought for him. Somehow she didn't expect it to look so cute in them. She giggled again and pointed at his top.

"What?" He squinted at his top and finally surmised the problem. "Oh, bloody hell! That's…just…not right," he muttered and began to unbutton it, exposing his nicely muscled chest.

Abbie grew suddenly silent as she observed her best friend and partner and really looked at him. Damn if he wasn't hot. Dark hair framed his thin aristocratic face, which displayed a well-kept attractive beard, and amazing blue eyes. And though tall and lean, he was surprisingly well toned. Her eyes strayed to the skin that showed above his pajama bottoms while he was still preoccupied with undoing his buttons. She allowed herself a moment to wonder about what was still covered up.

"Lieutenant?"

"Uh, yeah, what, Crane?"

"I am afraid I am having some…trouble…with these…buttons…" he hurumphed and sat down beside her on the couch and then turned so that his naked chest and unbuttoned top was facing her. "Would you be so kind…as to help me please?" He offered her his most pleasing and inebriated smile, and she melted just a little bit.

She stared first at his face and then at his chest. When did the room get so warm?

"Please," he implored again.

"All right, hold your horses," she grumbled. She refused to look into his face as she slowly reached across the space between them and touched his chest.

"Lieutenant?" His voice was deep and sexy as hell, and she finally looked up and met his eyes. They were a deep, dark blue, a shade that Abbie had never seen before, desire that she had never seen before.

"Umm, Crane?"

"I have a…request for you."

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I would like…well…a Christmas present...from you a simple thing really…"

"Crane, you're…babbling. What do you want?" Freed from her inhibitions she gave him a flirty smile.

"A kiss from your most beautiful, enticing, enchanting lips. It is more…than I could hope for," he began and before he could drone on, Abbie put her hands on either side of his head and pulled him down to her. The kiss was tentative, sweet and they both smiled into it. Then she kissed him again with more enthusiasm, but he remained the gentleman, holding tight to his restraint.

She leaned forward placing one of her hands on his thigh and let her tongue run across his bottom lip, and he groaned, but finally opened his mouth to her. She took advantage of the opportunity and their tongues danced together as their kiss deepened. When they broke for air she was certain her pupils must be as blown as large as his with lust.

"God, Crane. You never told me you could kiss like that."

"You never asked," he answered simply.

They looked at each other and laughed. He gestured helplessly to his still undone state. "I am still in an…improper state. Perhaps I should just…retire for the evening."

"Nah, hold still, this time I'll do it right. And won't be distracted." She bit he lip and concentrated on her task, determined to button every button in the place that it belonged.

"Very good," he swallowed as she managed to button him up, evenly this time with only a small bit of touching by her small hands on his chest.

"Better?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, much." He cleared his throat.

She gently pushed herself away from him, removing her hand from his very warm thigh.

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with his body's reaction to her. "My apologies for…I think I should go," he began and turned away from her.

"No, don't." She grabbed his hand and he turned to her, a question in his eyes. She offered him a sweet smile. "Let's enjoy the fire."

He nodded and sat back the couch. She nudged his arms open and settled against him with a contented sigh. He dropped the blanket around them and drew her close sleep pulling at their eyelids.

"Merry Christmas, Abbie," he said and placed a gentle kiss against her temple.

"Merry Christmas, Ichabod," Abbie breathed into his ear as the tendrils of sleep claimed her.

Happiness filling his heart with joy, he thanked God for these precious moments currently within his grasp, and soon, followed Abbie into the realm of a contented sleep.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Please read and review! Thanks.


End file.
